The Porn Actor
by Dyororooo
Summary: JongIn adalah seorang porn star yang ingin mencoba hal baru dalam pekerjaannya. Ia pun kemudian dipertemukan dengan Kyung Soo yang merupakan seorang porn star baru dan yang akan menjadi lawan mainnya dalam pembuatan video selanjutnya. Bad summary. Yaoi! KaiSoo! Mature content! RnR? :3


**"The Porn Actress"**

Author : Do Sung Gyeol

Main Pair : KaiSoo/KaiDO

Rate : M (this is a porn fic…rrr… movie I guess?=_=)

Genre : Romance, general

Warning : Of course yaoi, mature content, typos, OOC, etc.

**This is just a FanFiction, so enjoy it. Didn't mean to make them become a whore or anything else. This is just my imagination.**

**Chara belongs to GOD, story belongs to me**

/

/

"Ahh… aahh… terrussshh… ngghh… faster…" racau seorang wanita yang tengah bercinta itu. Pria yang menjadi lawan mainnya terus menggenjot lubang kewanitaan itu, meskipun cairan kental sudah menetes keluar dari lubangnya.

Pria itu kemudian membalikkan tubuh si wanita tadi agar menungging tanpa mencabut kejantanannya. Baru saja pria itu mengeluarkan kejantanannya hingga sampai kepalanya, wanita tadi sudah mendesah kembali.

Lalu, pria tadi kembali menghentakkan pinggulnya dan memaju mundurkan kejantanannya. Wanita tadi kembali menjerit dan mendesah beraturan sesuai dengan tempo _in-out_nya pria itu. Payudaranya yang mengguncang tak mau diam itu kemudian dicengkram oleh pria itu sambil memilin puting susunya.

"Aaahhh… aaakkk… akku… mau… AAAHHH!"

"Sebentar chagi"

Mengetahui si wanita hendak orgasme kembali, pria tadi kemudian mengeluarkan kejantanannya lalu menyemburkan spermanya ke wajah wanita itu.

"Haahh…" desah lega pria tadi sambil terus mengocok kejantanannya agar spermanya keluar. Dan dengan senang hati, wanita itu menjilat seluruh sperma yang ada disekitar mulutnya. Setelah itu mereka pun tergeletak dikasur yang berantakan itu.

"Sip! Oke!" teriak seorang pria yang diketahui seorang sutradara itu. Sedang dua orang lainnya yang merupakan kameramen itu meletakkan kameranya lalu tepuk tangan mengikuti sutradara tadi.

Pria dan wanita yang tadi bercinta itu hanya tersenyum disela-sela nafas mereka yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Kau memang hebat Kim JongIn" kata sutradara itu menghampiri pria bernama JongIn tadi.

"Gamsahamnida Sehun-ssi" balasnya sambil bangun dari posisinya yang menindih tubuh wanita tadi.

Sutradara itu tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat dari sakunya. JongIn hendak terulur mengambil amplop itu, namun sutradara yang bernama Oh Sehun itu melemparnya pada wanita tadi yang masih tergeletak dikasur.

JongIn menyerinyitkan alisnya lalu kembali menatap wajah sang sutradara dengan tajam. Sehun hanya menyeringai lalu merangkul JongIn sambil berjalan untuk mengambil bajunya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Masih ada satu pekerjaan lagi, dan penghasilanmu akan aku tambah" kata Sehun dengan agak pelan.

JongIn memutar matanya sambil melepaskan rangkulan Sehun. Lalu ia kembali memakai bajunya yang tadi diberikan Sehun.

"Kapan?" tanyanya kembali.

"Malam ini"

JongIn menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah".

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian ia berterima kasih pada semuanya yang telah bekerja untuk membuat _porn film_ kali ini. Semuanya membungkuk membalas mengucapkan terima kasih juga, setelah itu mereka pun meninggalkan lokasi 'syuting'.

/

Diperjalanan menuju tempat yang dikatakan Sehun tadi, JongIn hanya diam menatap kearah jendela mobil. Tentu saja itu membuat Sehun yang tengah menyetir itu heran ketika melihat JongIn dari kaca spionnya.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Sehun.

JongIn hanya mendelikkan matanya pada kaca spion itu lalu kembali menatap kearah jendela.

"Jangan bilang kau sudah bosan dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai _porn actress_" lanjut Sehun yang langsung mendapatkan respon dari JongIn.

"Aku memang sudah bosan, tapi bukan bosan karena pekerjaanku"

"Lalu?"

"Aku sudah bosan melayani para yeoja itu"

Sehun terkekeh geli mendengar perkataan JongIn. JongIn kemudian memberikan _death glare_nya pada Sehun.

"Kau kira aku tidak bosan melihatmu memasukkan milikmu pada lubang mereka?"

JongIn berdecih.

"Aku menantangmu kali ini Kim JongIn. Kalau kau gagal memberikan servicemu malam ini dan membuat videonya gagal, jangan harap uang itu akan sampai dikantong celanamu" ancam Sehun.

"Memangnya lawan mainku kali ini sehebat apa?" tantang JongIn tak mau kalah.

"Yah… tidak terlalu hebat, kau akan melihatnya nanti"

/

Sesampainya mereka dilokasi, Sehun segera menemui kameramen yang sudah lebih dulu datang. Lalu ia menyuruh JongIn masuk dan bersiap-siap. JongIn hanya menurut saja.

"Ah, camkkanman!" kata Sehun menahan JongIn yang hendak masuk.

"Tolong ambilkan peralatannya" pinta Sehun pada salah satu kameramen itu.

Tak lama kemudian, kameramen itu kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

Sehun berbalik lagi menghadap JongIn lalu tersenyum sambil memberikan kotak itu pada JongIn.

"Apa ini?"

"Hanya mainan, kau akan membutuhkannya"

JongIn pun mengambil kotak itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam lokasi.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Sehun pada kameramennya.

"Sebentar lagi dia datang. Ah, itu dia" jawab kameramen itu sambil menunjuk pada seorang namja mungil yang berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun menyerinyitkan alisnya melihat penampilan namja itu. Sungguh tidak _fashionable _menurutnya.

"A- anyeonghasseo, Do Kyung Soo imnida" kata namja mungil itu sambil membungkuk sopan pada Sehun dan kameramen itu.

"Anyeonghasseo Kyung Soo-ah, tidak perlu sesopan itu. Namaku Oh Sehun, aku sutradara disini. Ah, lawan mainmu sudah datang, bisa kita masuk kedalam sekarang?" tanya Sehun

Kyung Soo mengangguk gugup, dan itu membuat Sehun terkekeh.

_'Sepertinya ini yang pertama baginya'_

Kemudian mereka pun segera masuk ke dalam lokasi 'syuting'.

/

JongIn memejamkan matanya karena bosan menunggu Sehun dan yang lainnya diatas ranjang. Kemudian, ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. JongIn membuka matanya, dilihatnya dua orang kameramen masuk diikuti dengan Sehun dan seorang namja yang asing dimatanya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja sekarang. JongIn, aku harap kau tidak mengecewakan kali ini" perintah Sehun yang duduk disebuah kursi yang terletak beberapa meter dari ranjang yang ditempati JongIn.

JongIn mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau mau aku bermain sendirian?"

Sehun tertegun sejenak, ia pun kemudian menoleh pada namja yang berdiri menunduk disampingnya.

"Ahaha, mianhae-mianhae. Kyung Soo-ah, silahkan" kata Sehun sambil mempersilahkan Kyung Soo untuk duduk disamping JongIn.

Kyung Soo mengangguk gugup, kemudian ia berjalan menuju ranjang dan memposisikan dirinya disamping JongIn.

Kamera sudah merekam sejak tadi. JongIn menatap Kyung Soo yang masih menunduk disampingnya lalu menoleh kearah Sehun yang sekaligus mengarah ke kamera itu.

"Dia lawan mainku? Apa maksudmu Oh Sehun-ssi?" tanya JongIn sambil menunjuk pada namja disampingnya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Kau bilang kau sudah bosan pada yeoja kan? Sekarang mulai dan jangan membuat kami kecewa".

JongIn kembali menatap namja disampingnya. Namja itu kemudian menolehkan wajahnya pada JongIn.

"Do- Do Kyung Soo imnida" kata Kyung Soo memperkenalkan dirinya pada JongIn.

JongIn terkekeh kemudian dia mengusap puncak kepala Kyung Soo.

"Tidak usah seformal itu padaku, aku Kim JongIn" jawab JongIn. Kyung Soo hanya mengangguk.

"Ini yang pertama bagiku, tapi aku akan berusaha seprofesional mungkin" tambah JongIn.

Kemudian, JongIn mendekatkan wajahnya mengarah pada telinga Kyung Soo.

"Bisa kita mulai?" bisik JongIn sambil menjilat telinga Kyung Soo penuh sensual.

"Ah" desah Kyung Soo pelan mendapat perlakuan dari JongIn.

"Sepertinya ini akan menarik" kata Sehun yang menonton mereka berdua.

JongIn menolehkan wajah Kyung Soo agar menghadap padanya. Kemudian, JongIn mulai meraup bibir _kissable_ Kyung Soo dan memagutnya.

Kyung Soo menutup matanya erat, ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat ketika JongIn mencoba menggodanya.

"Buka mulutmu chagi" kata JongIn dengan nada seduktif.

Kyung Soo membuka mulutnya sedikit-sedikit, dan JongIn kembali mencium bibir Kyung Soo. Kali ini Kyung Soo mencoba merespon, sebisa mungkin karena dia memang tidak mahir dalam berciuman, apalgi French kiss. JongIn terlihat menyeringai disela-sela ciumannya.

"Julurkan lidahmu" kata JongIn ketika ia melepas pagutannya.

"E- eh?"

"I want to suck your tongue chagiya"

Dengan gugup, Kyung Soo menjulurkan lidahnya. JongIn kemudian langsung melahap lidah itu dan menghisapnya didalam mulutnya.

"Ha- aahhkk" desah Kyung Soo ketika JongIn menghisap lidahnya kuat-kuat. Hanya beberapa detik, JongIn kemudian menghentikan hisapannya lalu dia kembali mencium bibir Kyung Soo.

JongIn menurunkan kepalanya, lidahnya beralih untuk menjilat leher jenjang Kyung Soo. Kemudian lidahnya menjalar kembali keatas dan mengulum cuping Kyung Soo dan menjilati lubang telinganya.

"Ngghh…" Kyung Soo mulai tidak nyaman, ia mencengkram tangan JongIn yang berada didadanya.

Mengerti, JongIn pun kembali menjilati leher Kyung Soo dan memberikan beberapa tanda kemerahan disana.

Kyung Soo mengendurkan cengkramannya dan JongIn mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menggerayangi badannya, memilin puting Kyung Soo yang masih dibalut oleh baju dan jaketnya lalu menjilatnya penuh sensual.

Kemudian, tangan JongIn mulai membuka jaket dan kancing baju Kyung Soo. Lidahnya kembali menjilat tonjolan yang mulai mengeras itu dan sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memilin puting yang satunya.

"Nnn… nnghh… ah"

JongIn menurunkan tangannya meraih resleting celana Kyung Soo dan mengelus sesuatu yang mulai menegang disana.

"Aaahh… nggh…" desah Kyung Soo ketika JongIn menjilati kejantanannya yang semakin menegang.

Dengan satu tarikan, JongIn melepaskan celana Kyung Soo hingga kejantanannya kini terekspos bebas dihadapan JongIn.

Kyung Soo membelalakan matanya kaget, tangannya mencoba menutupi bagian bawahnya namun JongIn menahannya.

"Waeyo?"

"A- aku malu"

"Sudah terlambat untuk mengatakan hal itu"

Akhirnya, setelah JongIn berhasil menyingkirkan tangan Kyung Soo, ia kemudian mulai menjilat ujung kejantanan Kyung Soo lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Nggh… aahh… aahh… nnnhhh…"

JongIn menaik turunkan kepalanya, mencoba memberikan Kyung Soo servicenya. Ia menjilat batang kejantanan Kyung Soo lalu mengocoknya kembali didalam mulutnya.

JongIn lalu bangun dari posisinya menjadi setengah duduk. Ia pun kemudian membuka baju dan celananya. Kyung Soo memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya menutup rapat.

Tangan JongIn meraih wajah Kyung Soo lalu menghadapkannya ke kejantanannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan"

Sambil menutup matanya erat, Kyung Soo mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mulai memasukkan kejantanan JongIn kedalam mulutnya.

"Aaahh… ssshh…" JongIn mulai mendesah ketika Kyung Soo memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

Kyung Soo tersedak ketika kejantanan JongIn mengenai tenggorokannya dan spontan ia langsung mengeluarkannya.

"Uhukk uhukk"

"Mianhae" kata JongIn lalu mengecup kembali bibir Kyung Soo sementara tangannya mengocok kejantanan Kyung Soo.

"Aaahh…" desah Kyung Soo dan membuatnya melepaskan ciumannya.

JongIn tersenyum, ia mempercepat kocokannya. Kyung Soo membenamkan wajahnya ditengkuk JongIn, tangannya memeluk erat leher tan itu. Kyung Soo mendesah tertahan.

"Chagi, jangan sembunyikan wajahmu, mereka tidak bisa merekamnya" kata JongIn sambil mengelus kepala Kyung Soo.

JongIn tersenyum kearah kamera, ia kemudian menghentikan kocokannya lalu membaringkan tubuh mungil itu. Wajahnya semakin memerah, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dan matanya terpejam.

"Ambil wajahnya" teriak Sehun pada kameramen itu.

JongIn meraih wajah Kyung Soo dan membuatnya membuka kembali matanya. Seketika JongIn mencium kembali bibir Kyung Soo dan memagutnya. Kyung Soo mulai merespon dengan bagus, sepertinya ia sudah mulai terbiasa.

JongIn melepaskan ciumannya, lalu ia melebarkan kaki Kyung Soo dan memperlihatkan hole sempitnya.

"Ambilkan kotak itu" pinta JongIn pada salah satu kameramen.

Setelah itu, ia mengambil sebuah _lube_ dan sebuah benda yang menyerupai penis dan dilengkapi dengan remote.

JongIn melumuri benda yang diketahui sebuah vibrator itu dengan lube lalu menyalakannya dengan remote. Benda itu bergetar, Kyung Soo membelalakan matanya ketika JongIn menjilat lubang Kyung Soo dan memasukkan benda asing itu kedalam lubangnya.

"AAAKKHH…"

Tangan JongIn memegang kejantanan Kyung Soo dan mengelusnya pelan, sementara tangan yang satunya menggerakan vibrator itu keluar-masuk didalam lubang Kyung Soo.

"Ahhh… aahh… nnnhh… nngghh… a- aaah…" desah Kyung Soo menikmati sentuhan di kejantanan dan di lubang miliknya.

JongIn mempercepat tempo vibrator itu. Kyung Soo semakin gila, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, cairan kental sudah keluar sedikit di ujung kejantanannya.

"Aaahh… a- akuu… akkuuhh… AAANNHH!" Kyung Soo oragsme yang pertama, cairannya keluar dan mengenai wajah dan tangan JongIn.

"Hebat" kata JongIn, ia kemudian meminta tissue untuk mengelap sperma itu dari wajah dan tangannya.

Sementara itu, dia membiarkan Kyung Soo kembali meracau dengan vibrator yang masih tertanam didalam lubangnya.

"Le- lephass… lepaskan benda… ini… aahh… ohh…" pinta Kyung Soo.

JongIn menatap wajah Kyung Soo yang penuh dengan peluh itu, ia membuang tissue itu sembarang.

"Baiklah" katanya sambil melepaskan vibrator itu dari lubang Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo mendesah lega, ia kembali mengatur nafasnya.

"Namun sebagai gantinya" kata JongIn yang memposisikan kejantanannya dilubang Kyung Soo.

Ia mulai memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubang itu dan membuat Kyung Soo kembali memekik kesakitan.

"Aaakkkhh… appo! Keluarkan…"

JongIn tidak mengindahkan perkataan Kyung Soo. Dia menekankan kembali pinggulnya memasukkan miliknya yang setengah tertanam itu.

"Hiiaaah! Appo! Je- jebal… "

"Nggaahh…" desah JongIn yang akhirnya berhasil memasukkan seluruh miliknya didalam Kyung Soo.

JongIn kemudian menaikkan kedua kaki Kyung Soo kebahunya. Lalu ia mulai menghentakkan pinggulnya. Memaju mundurkan kejantanannya mengocok lubang Kyung Soo.

"Ah! Ah! Ngghh… Anh! Ssh… Oh!" desah Kyung Soo ketika JongIn terus menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya dan berhasil menyentuh titik kenikmatannya.

"Aaahh… ini… nikmathh… oh… aaah…" JongIn mendesah sambil mempercepat gerakkan _in-out_nya.

Tangan Kyung Soo mencengkram sisi ranjang itu, JongIn berhasil menguasainya.

Sehun yang melihat adegan itu hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

JongIn memperlambat kocokannya, namun Kyung Soo masih mendesah karena JongIn dengan kuat menekan titik kenikmatannya.

Merasa kejantanannya sudah hampir mengeluarkan sesuatu, JongIn kemudian mencabut kejantanannya dari lubang Kyung Soo dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Kyung Soo. Ia pun akhirnya mengeluarkan miliknya diwajah mulus itu.

Kyung Soo masih terengah-engah, cairan milik JongIn menetes melewati bibirnya. JongIn kembali meminta tissue dan mengelap wajah Kyung Soo yang berlumur cairan miliknya itu.

"Selesai?" tanya Sehun pada JongIn yang meregangkan tubuhnya.

JongIn menoleh pada Sehun, "Belum"

Sehun tertawa meremehkan, "Yasudah, selesaikan"

JongIn kemudian meraih tubuh Kyung Soo, memposisikannya menjadi menungging dihadapannya. JongIn mengeluskan jarinya dilubang Kyung Soo dan membuat Kyung Soo kembali mendesah. Ia lalu mengarahkan wajahnya tepat dilubang itu dan mulai menjilatnya.

"Aaaah… aaah… hhh…" Kyung Soo kembali mendesah ketika JongIn berusaha memasukkan lidahnya kedalam lubang milik Kyung Soo.

JongIn kemudian menggigit bongkahan kenyal itu hingga memerah. Lalu ia kembali memposisikan kejantanannya dilubang Kyung Soo. Perlahan, ia memasukkan miliknya kembali. Kyung Soo menahan desahannya, kali ini tidak terlalu sakit.

Setelah itu, JongIn kembali memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan menghantam titik kenikmatan Kyung Soo.

"Aaah… Oooh… nnhh… fa- fasterhh… aahh… aah…"

JongIn menyeringai, ia mengarahkan jarinya ke mulut Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo langsung saja mengulum dan menjilati jari JongIn. Sementara itu, JongIn semakin lama semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Jarinya ia keluarkan dari mulut Kyung Soo lalu beralih untuk mengocok kejantanan Kyung Soo.

"Aaahh… a- aakkhh…" Kyung Soo merasakan miliknya hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu kembali.

Bersama JongIn, Kyung Soo kembali mengeluarkan cairan miliknya. Lalu tubuh Kyung Soo pun ambruk bersama dengan JongIn yang belum mencabut kejantanannya didalam lubang Kyung Soo.

Keduanya sama-sama lengket, tidak hanya karena cairan kental milik mereka namun dengan keringat yang keluar dari tubuh mereka.

Sehun mengubah posisi duduknya, "Done?"

"Not yet, satu ronde lagi" kata JongIn dengan nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

Kyung Soo membulatkan matanya, tubuhnya sudah semakin lemas.

Dengan cekatan, JongIn membalikkan posisi mereka berdua menjadi Kyung Soo yang diatas.

"Kali ini kau yang memuaskanku" kata JongIn menatap wajah Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo masih mengatur nafasnya, tangannya ia kalungkan dileher JongIn. Kyung Soo mulai menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun.

"Ngghhh… oohh… terusshh… aahh…" desah JongIn sambil membantu Kyung Soo menggerakan tubuhnya.

Kyung Soo mempercepat gerakannya, JongIn kemudian meraih wajah Kyung Soo dan menciumnya, membuat desahan Kyung Soo kembali tertahan.

JongIn kemudian kembali mengubah posisinya menjadi diatas Kyung Soo. Ia melepas tautannya dan mengocok kejantanannya dilubang Kyung Soo.

Tangan Kyung Soo mencengkram sprei yang sudah berantakan itu, keringat JongIn menetes dan mengenai badan Kyung Soo. Dirasakannya kejantanan JongIn semakin membesar didalam lubangnya.

JongIn mengeluarkan kejantanannya, ia kembali mengeluarkan cairannya di atas tubuh yang penuh dengan _hickey_ itu dan kemudian ambruk.

Kyung Soo memejamkan matanya, ia sudah terlalu lelah. Sementara itu, Sehun bertepuk tangan. Diikuti dengan dua kameramennya. JongIn tersenyum puas, ia pun kemudian bangun dari tubuh mungil itu dan mengambil tissue untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

/

/

Akhirnya pembuatan film itu selesai, sekali lagi Sehun berterima kasih atas kerjasama semuanya. Sehun kemudian menghampiri JongIn untuk memberikan sebuah amplop coklat berisi uang itu.

"Dia masih tidur?" tanya Sehun mengarah pada Kyung Soo, JongIn membalas mengangguk lalu menolehkan pandangannya pada wajah tenang Kyung Soo yang sedang terlelap.

"Dia itu masih baru, bahkan menurutku ini seks pertamanya, makanya ia sedikit agak canggung ketika berhadapan denganmu" lanjut Sehun menerangkan.

"Apa dia akan jadi _gay porn star?_" tanya JongIn yang dibalas oleh gedikan bahu Sehun.

"Mollaseo, tapi mungkin dia akan tertarik. Oh ya, aku titipkan bayarannya padamu, jangan coba-coba memonopolinya!" kata Sehun sambil memberikan sebuah amplop coklat lagi pada JongIn.

"Arraseo" jawab JongIn sambil merebut amplop itu dari tangan Sehun.

Kemudian Sehun pun pergi. JongIn menatap amplop coklat itu ditangannya lalu beralih pada Kyung Soo.

"Haah…" JongIn menghela nafasnya berat, ia mendekati Kyung Soo yang masih tertidur itu lalu memeluknya dari samping.

"Berarti aku orang pertama yang menyentuhmu chagi" bisik JongIn, amplop coklat ditangannya ia simpan didekat badan Kyung Soo yang ia tutupi oleh selimut putih tadi.

JongIn kemudian mencium pipi Kyung Soo dan memakai kembali pakaiannya. Lalu ia pun pulang dengan meninggalkan Kyung Soo yang masih terlelap di tempat itu.

END

Heck, I don't know how people make a porn video.

Mind to Review? Critic with no bash please :3

Happy holiday~


End file.
